Revenge of the Spider-queen
Revenge of the spider-queen By: Jacob Robertson It started out like any other day: A good smell in the air. Not a cloud in the sky. If there was one thing Steve loved about the world of Minecraft, it was the fact that you could do anything you wanted, craft, mine, explore. But what Steve didn't realize was that his world was about to change, and by change, i mean End-of-the-world kinda change. "Come Martha, John, Louis, lunch time." Steve said to his pigs. "i can't belive you actually like this stuff. It looks like your own crap." Steve disgustedly replied to his pigs. As the pigs chowed down, he heard a "hello?" coming from his garden. Steve walked around to the back of the house and he saw a girl. "Oh! Hello, I'm...i'm Courtney, are you Steve?" Courtney asked. "Yeah, but as you can see im kinda busy right now, maybe later." Steve said as he started to walk back to his pigs. "No wait, this is urgent!" She exclaimed is she put her hand on his shoulder. "Whats more important than my pigs?!? I've had them for years!" Steve exclaimed. "There has been an accident in the mines." Courtney replied as she turned to walk away. "What happened? Is anyone hurt?" Steve asked Courtney. "That's the thing , we don't know." Courtney replied. "Wait, what? What do you mean you don't know?" Steve asked, He was starting to get anxious because he could here squealing coming from his pig pen. "Three miners went missing, and we can't find them." Courtney replied "Okay, one second." Steve said as he dashed back to his pig pen. What he saw made nearly vomit: it was a spider the size of a minecart and it was tying his pigs with string. He grabbed his sword and ran to cut them free. "Get out of here, go, scram!" Steve yelled at he eight-legged freak. Then, all of a sudden, a loud, but deep voice boomed through out the valley. Saying: "Nothing can save you now. I have been defeated once, and i will not be defeated again! Prepare to meet your doom!" All of a sudden, mor spiders were coming out of nowhere. Steve ran back to Courtney, who a fairly large wet spot in the crotch area. "Oops, sorry, that really gave me a fright." She replied. "never mind that, you gotta get out of here!" Steve replied as more spiders popped out of nowhere. "Don't need to tell me not to." Courtney replied as she ran off. What Steve didn't realize was a there was a huge grin on Courtney's face. Steve followed Courtney as she headed for the mine. "Courtney, the village is the way." Steve said as he pointed east. Courtney didn't answer. The mine was getting darker and darker as Steve heard more and more hisses. All of a sudden Steve saw Courtney stop, then she started to scream, as if she was in agony. First her legs disappeared, the long spindly legs popped out, then a spider's abdomen. She turned around and replied, "Perfect, now herobrine shall rise again. She looked like a human from the waist up, from the waist down, it was a spider. "Oh my god!" Steve exclaimed. The spider queen smiled. "And i thought creepers were ugly!" Steve replied. The spider queen's smile turned into a downright gawk. "You dare ridicule me?!?" She said. Steve drew his sword. "I not only dare, i challenge you.!" Steve exclaimed. He could'nt resist because he was on a roll. "You shall die!" She replied as she brought out twin blades of pure silk. Steve started to charge toward her. The spider queen however, climbed up onto the cave wall, hiding in the darkness, then pounced. Her twin blades aiming at Steve's head. Steve looked to the side and saw a potion. A potion of healing to be exact. He grabbed and said "Eat this, spider,chump." Steve replied while throwing the potion at her face. She stopped and said "No, you cant do this to me!" The spider queen said as she started to dissolve. When it stopped, there was a wisp that formed into a ghostly version of Courtney, and said "Thank you for freeing me of my curse. I have been trapped ever since that cave spider bit me." Courtney said, then flew away. "well, that was easy, time to head home." Steve said as he headed for the entrance to the cave, when all of a sudden he heard a voice: "My queen, where are you?" Category:Fanfictions